My Feeling
by Karikha Kujo
Summary: Oyoyoi! Fic gaje nih -seperti biasanya- Dimohon atas kritik dan sarannya *bahasa lain dari repiu, mudah-mudahan ketipu semua, khukhukhu* *dijitak*


- Cerita untuk White n Black challenge –

Set : White

Pairing : ??? X Dei

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC *saiia seneng banget bikin OOC ya?*

* * *

**My Feeling**

**Chap 1 : First Love

* * *

  
**

Namaku Deidara, cewek biasa yang tidak populer di sekolah, wajahku juga bisa dibilang pas-pas-an kali ya? Tapi mungkin aku anak yang paling pintar di sekolah, aku selalu mendapat juara 1. Tapi entah mengapa banyak laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu. Oh iya, sekarang aku kelas 1 smp, di sekolah terfavorit di kota (?) konohagakure. Ya, sudah 2 tahun lebih aku pindah ke konohagakure. Umurku sekarang 12 tahun, aku mengikuti ekskul basket lho! Tapi, entahlah, mengapa aku memilih basket?.

"Dei-chan!!" teriak seorang anak dengan gembiranya.

Dia adalah Tobi, kelas 1-A. Walau dia autis seperti itu, anehnya, dia bisa masuk ke kelas 1-A. Hm, mencurigakan. Dia itu adalah anak yang baik, walaupun memang terkadang aku malas untuk bertemu dengannya. Sekarang dia berumur 11 tahun, lebih kecil dariku, jadi aku tidak merasa aneh kalau dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku kenal dengannya baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sudah kenal baik dengannya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.

'Ugh, tidak lagi' batin Deidara

"Halo Tobi!! Selamat pagi!!" ucap Deidara dengan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Pagi juga, Dei-chan!!" jawab Tobi

"Eh… hm" Tobi memasang wajah yang terheran-heran sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Deidara yang diakibatkan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Deidara

"Tidak, hanya saja.. hari ini kamu aneh, masa pagi-pagi begini sudah berkeringat?"

'Ini tuh gara-gara aku bertemu kamu tahu!!' batin Deidara

"Oh itu, entahlah, aku juga bingung, rasanya hari ini aneh sekali ya? Ya sudahlah, aku duluan ya!!" ucap Deidara nge-less, dan langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dari Tobi.

"Dasar, anak itu, mengganggu saja" keluh Deidara sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. Dia pun langsung berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Eh" Deidara pun terdiam, dia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang tampan berjalan ke arahnya.

'Degup, deg, deg' suara jantung Deidara terasa berdegup semakin kencang.

'Siapa dia? Dia dapat membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, uwaa!!' batin Deidara

'Tap,tap' suara langkah lelaki itupun semakin terdengar kencang, Deidara pun menutup matanya, dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Lalu, akhirnya dia membuka matanya kembali, dan…

'Siiiiing' ternyata lelaki itu bukan mau menghampiri Deidara, dia hanya mau ke kelasnya yang berada di dekat Deidara.

"2-B?" ucap Deidara sambil melihat ke arah papan yang bertuliskan 2-B yang berada di atas pintu masuk kelas tersebut.

'Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari tahu tentang dia!! Harus!!' batin Deidara

"Eh, Deidara!! Sedang apa kamu di sini? Daritadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!!" ucap seorang anak cewek berambut merah muda dengan wajah agak kesal.

Dia adalah sahabatku, namanya Sakura Haruno, kelas 1-A, sama denganku. Aku sudah berteman dengannya kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu. Umurnya sama denganku, hanya saja lebih tua 2 bulan. Dia bertingkah seperti ibuku saja, melarang inilah, itulah, pokoknya dia itu terkadang menyebalkan deh!.

"Sakura, aku mau curhat dong!!!" ucap Deidara

"Eh, boleh saja" jawabnya

"Tapi jangan di sini, ayo ke kelas!!" ucap Deidara sambil menyeret Sakura ke kelas.

Kelas 1-A, 09.00

"Kira-kira seperti itulah" ucap Deidara setelah bercerita panjang lebar kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura

"Sekarang aku mau mencari tahu informasi tentang dia!!" ucap Deidara

Deidara pun mencari tahu informasi tentang 'dia' secara diam-diam (?), dan dia pun mendapatkannya setelah 3 hari yang melelahkan (?).

"TADDAA!!" ucap Deidara sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi informasi tentang 'dia' kepada sahabatnya.

"Hm, jadi dia kakak kelas ya? Namanya Sasori ya?"

"Ya"

"Ekskulnya basket ya? Berarti sama dong denganmu?"

"Ya"

"Pacarnya tidak ada ya?"

"Ya"

"No hp-nya~~"

'PLAAK' tangan Deidara menyambar keperawanan pipi Sakura.

"Aduh, kenapa kamu malah menamparku?" ucap Sakura kesal sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai mengeluarkan warna merah.

"Habis, kamu banyak nanya sih!!" ucap Deidara sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin! Aku lapar nih!" ucap Deidara sambil berjalan menuju kantin yang berada di lantai 1. Yup, kelas Deidara berada di lantai 2!!. Sesampainya di lantai 1, tiba-tiba Deidara terdiam.

"Kak Sasori!!" ucap Deidara 'SKSD'

"Hai!"

'Uwaa, dia berjalan ke arahku!!' batin Deidara

"Hai Sasori!!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berjalan ke arah Sasori

"Hai!" ucap Sasori kepadanya lagi (?). Ternyata Sasori menyapa temannya yang berada di belakang Deidara, bukan kepada Deidara.

'DWOOONG'

" Ugh *sigh*"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia, masih banyak laki-laki kok!" hibur Sakura.

Meanwhile…

"Eh, Sasori, perasaan tadi ada yang memanggil kamu deh" ucap teman Sasori

"Aku tidak kenal kok, pasti Sasori yang lain" ucap Sasori sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Oh, ya sudahlah"

back to Deidara and Sakura

"Tidak ah, aku yakin, dia pasti jodohku! Buktinya, dia saja satu ekskul denganku!" ucap Deidara

"Kamu ini!"

"Biar saja!!"

"Oh, iya, hari ini kan aku ada ekskul!" ucap Deidara

Lapangan basket, 13.15

'Uuh, kenapa basket itu susah sekali sih!?' keluh Deidara di dalam hatinya.

"Sasori, tolong contohkan cara yang benar kepada adik-adik kelasmu ini!" teriak Iruka-sensei kepada Sasori.

"Baik Pak!" ucap Sasori. Dia pun langsung mempraktekannya, ternyata dia itu adalah kapten dari tim basket, hal itu semakin membuatku menyukainya.

'Kyaa, kerennya' batin Deidara

Akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai, aku sungguh menikmati setiap detiknya. Walaupun aku itu paling tidak bisa bermain basket, tapi berkat adanya Kak Sasori, aku pun mulai menguasainya sedikit demi sedikit, dan akhirnya akupun bisa berkenalan dengannya, dan yang terpenting, sekarang aku semakin dekat dengan Kak Sasori.

Besoknya, sepulang sekolah,

"Kak Sasori!"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kakak mau tidak mengajariku basket?"

"Hm… boleh saja"

"Hoo~~ um, maksudku, mohon bantuannya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku ke lapangan"

"Iya!"

Lapangan basket, 15.00

"Nah, pegang bolanya seperti ini" ucap Sasori sambil memegangi tangan Deidara.

'Degup, Deg, Deg'

'Eh, Kak Sasori…' batin Deidara

Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, berlatih basket bersama Kak Sasori, seperti mimpi saja, tapi aku bersyukur karena ini bukan mimpi, dan aku harap, aku tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpiku ini.

Lapangan basket, 17.00

"Uwaah, tidak terasa ya?"

"Hm" Deidara menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Kak, terimakasih ya! Aku senang sekali!" ucap Deidara sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang cukup lebar.

"Hm, sama-sama! Ternyata kamu lebih manis kalau tersenyum seperti ini"

'Eh, Kakak…' batin Deidara

"Terimakasih banyak!"

Oh iya, di klub basket, aku mendapatkan teman baru, namanya Konan, kakak kelasku, dia adalah anak kelas 2-F, dan kelihatannya sih dia orang yang baik. Kak Konan selalu menemaniku ketika kita sedang bermain basket, tidak jarang pula dia curhat kepadaku. Seperti curhat mengenai pacarnya, Pein, anak kelas 2-E, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang populer di sekolah.

Waktu hari Selasa, sepulang ekskul basket, dia bercerita kepadaku, dia bilang dia sudah putus dengan Kak Pein. Sekarang, dia sedang mencari anak laki-laki untuk membuat Kak Pein cemburu. Tapi, ada hal yang aku tidak suka, yaitu dia mengusulkan bagaimana kalau Kak Sasori dijadikan korban… Tapi untungnya tidak jadi karena Kak Konan bilang, Kak Sasori itu terlalu baik. Diapun pernah bertanya kepadaku, apakah ada kakak kelas yang aku suka, bodohnya aku mengatakannya.

'Teng, teeng, teeng'

"Yay! Istirahat!"

"Dei-chan, ke kantin yuk!" ucap Sakura

"Ayo!" jawab Deidara

"Yah, hujan" ucap Sakura

Saat ini hujan, aku suka hujan, tapi apa ini? Aku benci ini, aku benci hal ini, aku benci suasana ini. Aku, apa yang aku lihat ini? Aku harap, sekarang ini aku sedang bermimpi. Aku melihat Kak Konan sedang mendekati Kak Sasori, berdua, di tangga. Padahal aku kira Kak Konan itu temanku, padahal dia tau, dia tau aku menyukai Kak Sasori, tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku memang bodoh…

"Hah, sayang sekali ya, hujan, aku tidak bawa payung nih, aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya!" ucap Deidara menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Aku bawa payung kok!" ucap Sakura

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih" jawab Deidara

"Ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu ya!" ucap Sakura

"Hm"

'Dada ini, sakit sekali,'

'Air mataku tak terbendung lagi,'

' Ternyata,'

'Jika seseorang yang kita kenal,'

'Mendekati orang yang kita suka,'

'Akan lebih menyakitkan,'

'Daripada orang yang kita tidak kenal yang mendekatinya ya?'

"Sakura, aku rasa aku akan melupakan Kak Sasori"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku akan melupakannya"

*hiks, hiks*

"Dei-chan…"

'BRUUG'

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!!" teriak Deidara sambil membanting meja yang kini telah hilang dari hadapannya, air matanya bercucuran, membasahi baju seragam yang mendengar semua sakitnya, sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, sakit yang dialami Deidara saat ini.

'Aku memang bodoh,'

'Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?'

'Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?'

'Mengharapkannya,'

'Sama saja aku mengharapkan,'

'Sayap'

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kini, hari-hariku hampa, tiada yang mengisi, harapan sudah menghilang, aku mencoba melupakannya, tapi tetap saja, masih ada bayang-bayangnya. Setelah itu, aku berhasil, setidaknya aku berhasil menghapus sebagian kenanganku bersamanya. Sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa aku melupakannya, mengapa aku menyerah. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya!! Aku membenci hidupku!! Tidak ada yang mengerti aku!!

Pantai, 16.24

'ZAAASSH, ZAASHH'

Suara ombak memecah keheningan, langit berwarna jingga kemerahan mewarnai suasana di tempat ini, tempat yang menjadi pelampiasanku, tempat yang menjadi wadah dari semua yang aku rasakan. Kini, semuanya sudah bersiap untuk mengakhiri aktifitas mereka masing-masing, kecuali aku, yang terlambat menghadapi hari, yang terlambat menyadari apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya pecundang, aku hanya bisa menangis, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku bingung, sedih, kecewa, semua rasa itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau perasaanku. Perasaanku, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku.

'Aku tahu,'

'Aku pecundang,'

'Menyerah sebelum memulai,'

'Tidak mau menghadapi masalah yang ada,'

'Menyimpan semua sakit yang ada,'

'Sendiri'

**Deidara's POV :**

'**Namaku Deidara,'**

'**Sampai sekarang,'**

'**Aku belum pernah berpacaran,'**

'**Dan aku ingin,'**

'**Cinta pertamaku,'**

'**Dengan orang yang aku suka'**

Kelas 1-A…

"Hah, apaan noh?" ucap Deidara sambil bengong ngeliatin kertas di atas bangkunya.

'Dei-chan, Tobi suka Dei-chan, mau gak jadi pacar Tobi, Tobi tunggu jawabannya jam enam sore di taman ya!'

'CTAAAAAAR', 'GLEGAAAAR' petir ada di mana-mana

Deidara pun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah bangku Tobi, *glek* Deidara menelan ludah.

"Dasar anak itu, mentang-mentang aku belum punya pacar"

"Dei-chan!!" teriak anak perempuan berambut merah muda sambil berjalan ke arah Deidara.

"Apa?!" jawab Deidara sewot

"Idih, jawabnya kok gitu sih?"

"Habis, aku 'kan lagi kesal!"

"Yeey!! Mana aku tau!"

"Oh, iya, ya"

"Sudah-sudah, by the way, kenapa kamu kesal?"

"Nih! Baca aja sendiri!" ucap Deidara sambil menyodorkan kertas yang diberikan oleh Tobi.

"Hee?! Kamu suka sama Tobi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka sama dia, aku 'kan hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik!"

"Tapi, kelihatannya Tobi serius deh! Kamu harus menjelaskannya!! Karena semakin lama, nanti rasa sakitnya akan semakin dalam!"

"Iya" ucap Deidara dengan nada yang malas

Taman, 17.58

"Dei-sempai!"

"Tobi…"

"Apa jawabannya?"

"Tobi, dengarkan aku…"

"Jadi Dei-sempai menolakku ya?"

"Tobi, dengarkan aku dulu, maafkan aku, aku rasa kita tidak bisa bersama, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik" jelas Deidara, sambil memegangi pundak Tobi

'PLAAK' Tobi menangkis tangan Deidara

"Tobi tidak mau menjadi adik! Tobi mau jadi pacar Dei-sempai!!" jerit Tobi, bajunya basah, bukan karena keringat, tapi basah oleh air matanya.

"Ya sudah! Lebih baik, Tobi pulang saja!" ucap Tobi sambil berjalan menuju supirnya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Tobi, tunggu!" Deidara mencoba menggapai Tobi, tapi gagal. Deidarapun langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Kamar Deidara, 19.00

"Kenapa dada ini sakit?"

"Padahal 'kan aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya, kenapa?" ucap Deidara pada dirinya sendiri terheran-heran sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Kamar Tobi, 19.01

*hiks, hiks*

"Tobi benci Deidara-sempai!!" ucap Tobi kepadanya dirinya sendiri sambil menangis di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Besoknya…

Hari ini hari yang cerah, aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya, bosan sekali rasanya, tapi, hari ini ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi. Entahlah, apakah aku marah atau malah senang? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Tentu saja aku marah!

'cup' bibir seorang anak laki-laki -yang entah siapa- mendarat di bibir Deidara

"Ugh, beraninya kau!! Kembalikan~"

"Apa yang harus kukembalikan?" ucap lelaki tersebut melanjutkan

"Um, uh, tentu saja ciuman pertamaku!"

"Kan masih ada yang kedua" ucap lelaki tersebut dengan tenang

"Salam kenal, aku Pein, anak kelas 8-E, kamu Deidara 'kan?"

"Huh, tidak tertarik! Eeit, tunggu dulu, kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

"Karena kamu ditakdirkan untukku seorang" *cup* Pein mencium punggung tangan Deidara.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih? 'Kan malu kalau dilihat anak yang lain!"

"Biarlah, biarlah semua orang tahu"

"Kamu ini aneh!" ucap Deidara sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Tunggu" *set* Pein menyambar tangan Deidara dan menjatuhkannya di pelukannya

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kamu di depan gerbang sekolah, saat pulang sekolah" ucapnya dengan tenang

Depan gerbang, saat pulang sekolah

"Haduh, kenapa dia lama sekali ya?" ucap Deidara

'Loh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah menunggu Kak Pein disini? Oh iya, dia 'kan mantannya Kak Konan, pantas saja mereka putus, hm'

**Pein's POV :**

'**Hai, aku Pein'**

'**Teman-temanku bilang aku ini maniak komputer,'**

'**Apa iya, ya?'**

'**Entahlah'**

"Dei-chan!"

"Eh?"

"Dei-chan, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya, aku mau…"

"Maksudku, tentu saja tidak, aku 'kan belum mengenalmu!"

"Oh iya? Apa perasaanmu yang bilang begitu?"

"Bukan…"

"Maksudku, tentu saja!"

'Aduhh, aku ini bicara apa sih?' batin Deidara

"Ayolah! Jangan bohongi perasaanmu!"

Air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh ke atas pipiku, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Akupun berlari sejauh mungkin dari Kak Pein. HUjanpun turun dengan derasnya.

*hiks, hiks*

"Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

'Eh, hujannya berhenti?' batin Deidara

*GREEB* Pein memeluk Deidara, menghangatkannya, membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin.

"Pein, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

'Ini…. Seperti saat aku bersama Kak Sasori, ah, lupakan saja, kini aku sudah menemukan orang yang merupakan jodohku yang sebenarnya, yang tidak ku duga.' Batin Deidara

'_Namaku Deidara,'_

'_Kini, aku sudah menemukan dia,'_

'_Orang yang mengerti perasaanku,'_

'_Cinta pertamaku,'_

'_Aku bahagia'

* * *

  
_

**UNTUK CHAP INI : THE END

* * *

  
**

Karikha's Note : Yup, itulah cerita saiia. Maaf kalau cerita saiia tidak bagus, saiia sadar, saiia mempunyai banyak kekurangan, jadi sangat dimohon, untuk member saran dan kritik melalui repiu, jika fic saiia pantas di-flame, di-flame juga tidak apa-apa kok.

-Karikha Kujo-

'MIND 2 REVIEW?'


End file.
